Camping With Brak: A Brak Show Fanfiction
by DragonBallZJam3000
Summary: On a beautiful sunny day, Brak goes on a camping trip with his dad, and his best friend Zorak to do some guy bonding and learn what it takes to become a man. Zorak on the other hand, hated being a part of their trip because he's already a man. But then, he meets beautiful young woman who loves bad boys and the environment around her. Their trip will test their manliness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a glorious day in the Brak residence and Brak's parents were in the kitchen. While Brak's dad was reading his newspaper, he asked Brak's mom, "Hey mother, do you ever feel like our lives are like one big sitcom?" Brak's mom replied, "Our lives are a sitcom dear." Brak's dad stopped reading his paper and said "Oh that makes sense." When Brak's dad continued reading his paper he found an article about camping. "Listen to this mother." said Brak's dad,"Eighty percent of fathers takes their sons out camping to do some guy bonding and spend quality time together." "That's a great idea honey!" Brak's mom said, "Why don't you and Brak go out to do some camping?"

Brak's dad liked his wife's suggestion. "Good idea mother." he said, "Once the two of us start camping, I will teach the boy how to become a man!" Suddenly, Brak happily zoomed into the kitchen. "Hello mommy-o and daddy-o!" he said cheerfully. "Hi there honey." Brak's mom said, "Your father has some exciting news for you." Brak was so excited he couldn't contain himself. "Oooh! What is it dad?" he asked eagerly,"Is it a lifetime supply of beans"?

"Nope. You and I are going camping!" Brak's dad said with excitement. "Oh boy! I love camping!" Brak exclaimed, "I love the s'mores, the campfire, the stories and the marshmallows." "Don't forget about being miles away from civilization." Brak's dad added. "Fantastic!" Brak said with enthusiasm.

"Then it's settled." his dad said, "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Then out of nowhere, Zorak jumped into the kitchen with a bitter attitude as usual. "What's up assholes?" he asked rudely. "Hey there best buddy!" Brak greets him. "Go to hell!" Zorak shouted. "Hey Zorak. What brings you here?" Brak's mom asked. Zorak replied, "I didn't have anything to eat over at my place so I'm just here to dig through your fridge." Zorak went to the fridge and grabbed a fried chicken leg and a carton of milk. He took a bite of the chicken leg and drank the milk straight from the carton.

Suddenly, Brak had an idea. "Hey dad!" he exclaimed,"I have a great idea! Why don't we invite Zorak along on our camping trip to do some guy bonding too?" Zorak was against the idea and said, "Yeah I'm not doing that." Brak asked, "But why Zorak? Why?" "Because it's stupid!" Zorak retorted. "Aw man." Brak moaned.

Brak's dad taunted Zorak for not accepting the idea of camping. "Looks like Zorak doesn't have what it takes to be a man." "Are you challenging me?" he asked. "Maybe." Brak's dad replied. "I'll have you know that I'm more manly than you two bozos." Zorak told the two boys. " Well then,how about you join us on our camping trip tomorrow morning to show us how much of a man you are?" Brak's dad suggested. "Fine you old man! I'll be there! Zorak told him.

"Good!" said Brak's dad, "Brak! Pack everything you need because tomorrow, we're about to have adventure of manliness in the wilderness!"

"Hooray!" Brak cheered, "Zorak's gonna join us on our manly camping trip!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning, Brak,Zorak, and his dad were outside the house with their bags and were ready to go camping to test their manliness. One the one hand Brak was filled with excitement to go camping while Zorak on the other hand wasn't thrilled about the idea. "Oh boy Zorak! Today's the big day for our manly camping trip to test our manliness!" Brak said enthusiastically, "Can you feel the excitement?" Zorak retorted, "No you only reason I'm going on this crappy trip is to show you two that I'm more manly than both of you boneheads."

"Oh really Zorak?" Brak's dad teased, "Well why don't we start our manly camping trip right now to see which one of us is a real man?"

Zorak shouted,"Not a bad idea old man!"

Brak's dad replied, "Alright then. Let the camping trip of manliness begin!" Brak was filled with excitement when the ultimate camping trip was about to begin. "Oh boy Zorak!" Brak said with joy, "I can't wait to camping! Nothing but hiking, singing campfire songs, and eat nothing but hot dogs,s'mores, and beans!" Zorak replied angrily, "Well I can't wait for this stupid camping trip to be over so I can show you bastards how manly I am!" "I can't wait to eat some delicious hot beans when we start camping at night!" Brak said. Zorak rudely replied, "I don't care about your stupid beans." Brak started singing the Beans, Beans the Musical Fruit song.

 _ **Bean, beans are good for your heart**_

 _ **The more you eat, the more you-**_

Before Brak could finish the song, Zorak interrupted and yelled at him, "SHUT UP!" "Ok."Brak said. "Enough with the chit-chat boys!" Brak's dad told him and Zorak, "Let's head inside the car with our bags and get away from civilization!" Brak was filled with joy as he said, "Oh boy! C'mon Zorak, let's begin our journey to manhood." " Just shut up and let's get this damn thing over with." Zorak retorted. So the boys went into the car with their bags and drove away from the house to begin their manly camping trip.


End file.
